


Starry eyed lover

by Rainbowghosty



Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multiverse, Reader and past rape, Reader has issues too, Reader has very bad mental health, Reader is FtM, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, Sans has issues (Mafiatale-Timeline issues), Timelines, Underfell Sans was abusive, Underfell and then changed to Mafiatale, frisk is mute, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowghosty/pseuds/Rainbowghosty
Summary: After falling into the underground when you were 17 you landed in some version of hell you had to call home for a few years. A short skeleton decided to make you his pet so you had to endure some things you tried your hardest to block out. Soon though the monsters were set free by a child called Frisk and you were all moved to the surface. However, you were still his pet despite the talk of freedom. As luck had it you were able to escape one day for good and begin to make a life for yourself and start to pick up your broken pieces.You were never that lucky though.Here you were back underground and you were going to find out why and how to change it. This time was different though, you didn’t know why, but you were sure as hell not going to take your chances and let him get his hands on you.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Mafiatale), Alphys/Undyne (Underfell), Possible Papyrus/Mettaton (Mafiatale), Sans/FTM Reader, Sans/Reader -Past (Underfell), Sans/reader (Mafiatale)
Kudos: 35





	1. I hate buttercups

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is FTM!  
> This work has triggering themes so read at your own risk!

“Hello! Did you find everything you needed today?” you spoke as you began to scan the items on the belt.

“Yes I did, thank you” the woman standing in front of you responded as she rummaged through her purse.

You scanned the last item and placed it into the beg, setting the bag upon the counter, and began to print the receipt “That will be 16 dollars and 42 cents”.

The woman took out her change purse and gathered her money. She looked up, meeting her eyes with yours, as she outstretched her hand holding the bills and coins. Moving your hand beneath hers for the trade, she began to drop it into your hand. 

Everything stopped, but you didn’t know that.

Taking a deep inhale, you stretched outwards. Your body was a bit sore, but it felt nice, like one of those good nights of rest that was very long overdue. Turning onto your backside, you took a moment to enjoy the comforting feeling before you would have to get up. The quiet was nice you thought, you began to think of the last time it was this quiet. Ever since you moved to the city you never got a moment of silence, it didn’t help much that your apartment was right next to a busy intersection. That’s what happens when the rent is cheap though, it was worth it considering everything. How was it that it’s quiet right now though?

Now confused by this realization of thought, you opened your eyes. You were looking at a grey ceiling, the ceiling above your bed was white covered with glow stars. A bit panicked now, you sat up. That’s when your blood ran cold and your heart was trying to beat out of your chest. The yellow buttercups rested below you once again. You were back.

No no no. How could this have happened? How were you back? There was no way he could have found you right? You were gone for months, why now? Scrambling through your mind you went to the last thing you could remember. You were at work and you were dealing with a customer, it was almost your break and she was the last person in line. You rang her up and you were about to accept her money and then.. you couldn’t remember past that. You were about to and then you were here. Your head didn’t hurt or anything so it’s not like you were knocked out and you didn’t have that usually tingly feeling after magic was used on you. Maybe it wasn’t him? If it wasn’t then what happened and why were you here?

You sat on the flowerbed for a while as you collected your thoughts and tried to calm them down enough to be productive. It worked enough considering.

Time to do this all over again you thought to yourself. Standing up you walked the same path you did those years ago. It felt nostalgic, typically that would fill you with happiness and some form of content, unfortunately it didn’t and you were filled with anxiety.

Upon reaching the next room you saw the grass patch where you first met Flowey, thinking back to that time made a small smile appear. You hadn’t seen him in quite a while, to be more precise when he helped you escape, you had to convince yourself that he was okay because otherwise it would have been too much to handle. He helped you quite a lot in your time down here, he was the only one who looked out for you.

Getting a little sad now you began to continue walking as you noticed you stopped in front of the patch.

“Excuse me!!” a high pitch voice shrilled from behind you.

That sounded familiar, but the tone was off setting. Turning your head around your eyes settled on a familiar face.

It was Flowey.

“Flowey?!” you spoke, a little loud from relief and excitement “Oh I’m so glad to see you!” tears pricked at your eyes as you rushed toward him. “Are you okay? What hap-“.

“Don’t get any closer!!!” he shrieked, cutting you off.

You stopped abruptly from his reaction and your excitement turned into sad confusion “What? Flowey it’s me, (Y/N). What’s wrong?” you asked confused.

“How do you know my name?! I’ve never met you before, I would never leave a human alive and I’m SURE I would never have left someone like you alive when I could have your soul” he seethed.

“Flowey what’s going on? Did they do something to you? I don’t understand” you began to worry. They couldn’t have taken his memories away could they? Alphys was very powerful but her abilities couldn’t do that could they? Why go to all that trouble anyways? Sans was never one for that, he just killed because he couldn’t be bothered unless something was in it for him. What could he have gained from taking away Flowey's memories?

“Enough. I’m done with this human. I don’t know how you know me, but that's beside the point. I don’t need to know that to take your soul. Prepare to die human” a circle of white pellets surrounded you at that.

“Flowey please! I’m your friend! I don’t know why you’re acting this way, but they did something to you! I know they did!” you pleaded.

“Enough!” the circle began to enclose around you.

“How terrible!” a voice spoke from behind you and before you knew it a fireball narrowly missed Flowey as he plopped beneath the ground, with him gone the pellets surrounding you disappeared.

“My child are you okay?” the voice full of concern came closer to you.

“Yeah I’m okay I think..” you were confused, what happened to your friend? “Thank you” you turned to face the voice.

It was the queen.

You backed away, fearing what would happen if she got her hands on you. You two didn’t have a great past and you were sure she would turn you over if she chose not to kill you.

“What is it my child? You have nothing to fear” she spoke as she put her paws up as a sign of reassurance.

Bullshit. Granted she wasn’t the worst one to run into, but she also wasn’t a top choice either. Biting your tongue to keep the venom down, you learned your lesson from last time, you decided to play nice.

“Oh nothing” you smiled lightly, may as well play along you thought “You just startled me was all”. You felt yourself begin to tremble, this was bad. You held your arms close to try and control it some.

“Oh I’m sorry, you have nothing to fear. I know that it might take some getting use to considering it is your first time seeing a monster and who knows the stories they tell about us on the surface” she chuckled. “Come along now, I shall guide you through the ruins” with that she turned and began to walk away.

If you weren’t confused from suddenly being underground and the Flowey situation you were definitely confused now. Nothing to fear? First time seeing a monster? Guide me? She was sorry? She’s being nice? She doesn’t remember me either? What is going on? The last time you saw her she tried to kill you, which wasn’t too different from any other time you saw her to be fair. She also seemed different, she didn’t seem as bloodthirsty as usual.

You shook the thoughts away. All that mattered right now is that you got out of here, again, while running into as few monsters as you could. She was tricking you again that was for sure, just like the first time. You didn’t know what game she was playing but you weren’t going to let her win that was for certain.

Without much choice you shook off your nerves and tried to brush off as much fear and thoughts from the past that re-emerged as you could and followed after her into the next room.


	2. Important Author Note

Heya ghosts (yes that it what I call you but I am open to suggestions if you want to comment something :D ).

I am not a person to ask favors, so I would greatly appreciate if you listened (or in this case read) to what I have to say.

Please please please please please go back and read the notes and the tags on this work before deciding to read past this point. If you have already then go do it again please to be extra sure. This was one of my new notes that I’m just going to remove and place in this chapter since this note chapter will be staying:

Due to a comment I received earlier I want to make it absolutely clear. This story is NOT about forgiving your abuser or following after him or anything of that sort, I thought it was made clear but I guess to some it was not. It is a Fell AU at first, you fall (not exactly but you get the idea) down a hole and then find yourself in Mafia which is where I was going with it. The time spent in Fell has created certain issues concerning your mental health though and as the story progresses the nicer monsters you find yourself trapped with help you work it out. Mafia Sans is not the same person as Fell Sans and the reader goes on a journey to actually trust MafiaSans after everything in their other life (think of it like identical twins, they don’t have the same personalities despite looking the same). Granted they are Mafia so they got their own issues, but it sure is better than being in Fell; also authors choice for plot points. If you can be triggered by certain themes then PLEASE DO NOT read this. I will never go into mass detail about the readers past or make it very in depth of flashbacks or whatever I may do in the future, that is mainly because I can’t handle that and if I can’t then you sure as hell couldn't either. All that would ever happen is mentioning on the briefer side (more like the absolute least said before you could get into detail because reader doesn’t want to talk about too much of it and when they talk about it with actual help then we don’t need to read that because we already know that far into the story) from the reader or things said that can be left to interpretation. This will be the last warning I’m giving so proceed at your own risk and what you know you can handle. If you can’t handle mentions/you having to interpret traumatizing things then don’t read this work! Don’t put yourself through it because it won’t make you “stronger” or feel better and it’s not worth hurting yourself through self torture by making yourself get triggered in a non growing beneficial way. If you’re just here to read then thank you for picking my work of all things and I hope you enjoy the rest of what I’m working on :)

I say and do this out of care. Yes you are strangers and yes I am a stranger, but if you took the time to read something of mine AND then go kudos/subscribe/bookmark it then this is the least I can do for the support you’ve shown me.

Which thank you by the way!! I’m planning on a new chapter coming out later today/early tomorrow, frankly I didn’t think this would get any recognition because I posted it a few days ago so I thought I had some time to dilly dally.

Last thing,

I am sorry that this is not an actual chapter but this needed to be said and I needed you guys to see it so I am totally and purposefully using notifications to get this across.


	3. The cold wasn’t the only thing that made you shiver

As you venture through the ruins once again, something seems off. The longer you are around Toriel the more weird it feels. 

When you first met her she seemed.. well insane really. She was nice but seemed like she had a few screws loose. Talking to herself, manic laughter here and there, very loud, quick to anger but would quickly try to reassure like nothing was wrong, and secretive.

This time though she didn’t seem like that at all, she appeared to be in a sound state of mind. As she led you through the puzzles she gave you opportunities to try for yourself and she acted very supportive. Even striking up conversations with you as you two walked through the ruins. You still felt on edge when around her, but her aura made your anxiety calm down enough that you could think in a more logical state.

When the two of you encountered the dummy she said something that struck you as odd “Now don’t fight the dummy, talk to it for a little bit until they aren’t scared anymore. They might initially try to attack you out of fear, but when they realize you aren’t a threat then they will flee the fight. If they persist in wanting to fight you then you can either flee or attack back if you find it necessary”.

“What?” You spoke confused.

Last time she only gave you the option to fight, but you didn’t want to fight anybody. She ended up getting mad and dragging you away from the dummy into the next room. She only let go of your arm when you made a pained noise, she then tried to apologize but it didn’t seem very sincere.

“Well go on then, try striking up a friendly conversation” she ushered.

Of course the dummy didn’t respond, but you tried the whole talking thing anyway.

Toriel seemed happy and the two of you moved on to the next room.

Eventually she left you on your own to adventure, trying your best through the puzzles from what you could remember from the first time. The monsters you encountered on the way also seemed odd, they were a lot less brash than usual. Instead of non stop fighting resulting in you having to flee, they let you spare them eventually.

Nothing seemed to make sense, it was like you were in a different underground. Toriel wasn’t off her rocker, Flowey didn’t remember you and he seemed almost angry, and the monsters were nicer. The more you traveled, the more questions you had. Regardless, you weren’t going to let your guard down. Just because you didn’t know what was going on it didn’t mean that this wasn’t some trick or that it was safe. Toriel could still be insane and trying to gain something, she was just good at acting. Sans might have done something to Flowey, the motive behind it was unknown but you wouldn’t put it past the possessive skeleton. The monsters being nicer could be Toriel, she is the queen after all and everyone is scared of her. They could be playing along with her nicer ‘don’t fight’ act. Maybe Sans was behind it all if not Toriel, he did hold a lot of power through fear. Whatever the case was, it was in your best interest to not trust anybody and get out of the underground as fast as possible.

The only monsters who didn’t seem to change were Muffet’s spider employees, which was a bit refreshing to notice something normal, you made sure to buy all the goods you could, knowing that you would probably need them in the future. The spiders ended up giving you a small travel bag on the house for your generous spendings, and to better hold all of the baked treats.

As you neared Toriel's house you stopped by the room with the toy knife, picking it up you put it in your bag. You never would want to use it unless you had to, and if it came to that you sure as hell weren’t going to hold back. Killing out of revenge wasn’t the answer. If anything you would make them suffer like you did, trapping them in a place they hated where they would tear each other apart. By taking all of the souls with you when you left and then blocking up the entrances as best you could to prevent more humans from entering in the future.

“Oh my, I’m running rather late aren’t I?” You heard Toriel speak as you approached the room before her house. “Oh, my child what are you doing here?” She stopped before you.

You were hoping you didn’t have to encounter her and that you could quietly pass by undetected as you made your way out of the ruins.

“I was just exploring” you lied accompanied with a smile.

“Ah, no matter then. You must be hungry after all this time, so why don’t we head inside?” She ushered you into the home. “I have a surprise for you my child, this way- do you smell something burning? One moment” she rushed off towards the kitchen leaving you at the entrance of the hallway.

This was your chance. Hastily you made your way down the stairs into the basement, trying your best to be quiet so the stairs didn’t make much noise. Upon entering the basement you sprinted through the corridor as fast as you could manage. Upon reaching the ruins exit you heard Toriel from behind you.

“NOOOOO!! STOP PLEASE!” She yelled running towards you.

There was no way you were going to endure her again after last time, being poisoned by pie and treated like a baby doll. You hurriedly opened the door, slipped past, and slammed it shut. You ran down the next corridor to the entrance of Snowdin, behind you you heard pounding against the door and crying from Toriel. For some odd reason it saddened your heart to hear her cry, you never heard her cry before, but you wouldn’t put it past her manipulative tactics.

Going through the next door you were met with a rush of cold air and snow flurries. The sight of snow filled you with dread, memories flooding your memory.

“No. No, that’s not going to happen again. The faster I make it through this place the less likely anyone would notice me and the less time they would have to try and catch me” you told yourself as you stepped forward in the snow.

You tried your best to move quickly, but all it seemed to do was slow you down as you only kicked up snow, so you settled for speed walking. Luckily that wasn’t hard to accomplish due to how cold you were and, yet again, your shoes getting drenched by melted snow.

Stepping over the stick you walked a bit faster, you knew that the snow up ahead would be easier to move through once you passed the gate. Passing through the gate you continued forward, now slightly jogging, the sentry station soon came into view with a peculiarly shaped lamp.

“Oh c’mon now kiddo, that was some top notch pun game” a voice was heard from the distance.

You froze in your spot, you recognized that voice. That filthy, gut wrenching voice, you could recognize it from anywhere.

Looking around you, you had to think of something quick as it got closer. The woods were too far for you to duck into, so you opted for hiding in the sentry station.

“Now why don’t ya look at it, I went to work like I promised Papyrus” he was very close now.

Did he just call him Papyrus? You were baffled, you didn’t believe you ever heard Sans call him anything other than boss. Especially like he just did, clear and confident with no stuttering of fear.

There was silence for a while. You felt the station shift a little bit.

“Yeah yeah kid, now why don’t you run off and help Papyrus with some puzzles. I’ll meet you guys for lunch at the house later, alright?” He was right on the other side now from the sounds of it.

More silence and then the sound of footsteps beginning to depart.

You figured he must’ve been talking to Frisk with all of the silent gaps in conversation, but when did he learn how to sign? Also, why was he being nice to Frisk?

“Alright, bye kiddo”

You waited a bit, but there was no noise or shuffling. The sentry station didn’t help much with the cold so that was an added reason for why you wanted to get going soon. The farther away from Sans the better.

After waiting a bit longer you decided to peek over the counter. No one was there. You moved from your spot, looking around cautiously, it seemed to be safe. Now in the open you continued forward.

“Hey pal, where ya headed?” You heard Sans very closely behind you.

Panic flooded your system as you thought what to do. You were caught.

“Umm, just heading to the shop sir” you spoke as you slowly reached into your bag for the knife.

“Now now” you were surrounded in blue magic and spun around to face Sans “I don’t think you want to do  **that** ” his voice threatening as his gaze landed on your bag. “Why don’t we have a chat” the blue flame engulfing his eye grew.

You were no longer outside and you were no longer surrounded by magic. Taking in your surroundings you recognized where you were, the shed.

‘No… no.. not again. This can’t be happening again’

Sans took hold of one of your wrists, but you quickly broke away. Scrambling to the door, but as you did blue magic took hold of you again.

“Well then, I guess I underestimated your tolerance for magic. Most monsters and from what I learned with Frisk, are a bit out of it and very weak right after teleportation. You must be special then” Sans spoke from behind you, getting nearer.

You heard a click and the familiar feeling of metal around your wrist as you were suddenly moved to a corner of the shed. Now you were able to see Sans and he was chaining your wrist to the floor.

He moved over to the far side of the shed, still facing you, and released the magic. You grabbed at your wrist noticing a cuff that was connected to a chain bolted into the ground.

Out of panic you began to claw and pull at it, you would soon rather naw off your hand then stay in the shed again.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Even if you did manage to get it off, I’m still here” Sans spoke as he watched you.

He was right, but what other choice did you have? There was no way he would unchain you, especially not after what happened, so it wasn’t like you could wait for an opportunity to attack. You continued to try even though deep down you knew it was futile.

“Come on now, give it up. It’s pointless. I’m getting tired from just watching you” 

You still continued, but you were getting tired. Your adrenaline was starting to wear off and your mind was going to bad places.

“Hey now, there’s no need to cry. I just wanted to talk to you, but I had a feeling you were going to run off before I got the chance to speak to you. If you prove you aren’t going to run after this then I’ll let you go” he moved to the ground, now closer to you.

His words were confusing, ‘Free me?’ ‘You were crying?’. You stopped for a moment and noticed the tear drops, when did you start crying?

“See now, it’s okay. I just wanted to talk” he moved closer and this time you noticed. 

Scrambling backwards you hit the wall of the shed with a loud thud and moved to the farthest corner from Sans.

This seemed to have startled Sans as his eye was now blue. You locked eyes with him and fear grew in you, it was never good when his eye was aflame.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please don’t.. please, I-I’m sorry. Please” you repeated, holding yourself as small as possible as you shook in fear. Burying your head in your arms as they held your knees, continuing your mumbled apologies. At this rate you didn’t even know what you were doing or saying, you were too afraid of the upcoming consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Just a quick thing:   
> If you guys ever get bored waiting for my next update, I do have another story I upload to if you would like to check it out :)  
> Yes all the self-promo here
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416472


End file.
